The Cure
The Cure is an episode of Noah 10. Episode Noah is just derping around in his room. He's playing video games. "No, Mario, jump!" Noah died. Noah threw down his controller and turned off his TV and console. "STUPID BOWSER!" Noah walked downstairs. He grabbed a handful of chips and ate them as he walked around. Noah turned on the TV and the news was on. "The town is being destroyed. What else is new..." Said the newscaster. Noah ran outside. He jumped on his bike and rode downtown. It was Kraab and Sevenseven. "You idiots again?" Noah said. "We have a little surprise for you, Segurason." Said Kraab. Kraab shot a gas at Noah. Noah started coughing and fell to the ground. "W-what is this stuff?" Noah asked. "Necroitis. A substance that kills within 5 hours. Found it on Xenus IV." Said Kraab. Kraab and Sevenseven ran to a spaceship. They ran inside and closed the door. They started it and it flew up and into space. Noah crawled onto his bike and rode home. He got on his computer. "Necroitis is a substance found on Xenus IV. It has deadly properties. Any living being who breathes it will destroy them from the inside within 5-6 hours. The only known cure is in the center of Vulpin." Noah read. "Center of Vulpin!? I can't get there in 5 to 6 hours!" Noah said. "SHIP!!" Noah jumped in Ship. He flew uo into space and flew as fast as he could. "We have to hurry Ship! My life is *cough cough* on the line." Noah said. Within 23 minutes, Ship landed on Vulpin. Noah walked off. They suddenly got surrounded by Vulpimancers. "Wanna tustle, doggies!?" Noah said. Noah transformed. "Ultimate Wildmutt!" Noah attacked all of the Vulpimancers. He pushed some off the ledge, knocked some away, and started biting some. "Next time, think twice before you attack me!" Noah yelled. Noah detransformed. Noah and Ship walked along Vulpin. "This looks like a good spot." Noah said. Ship morphed into a drill. He started drilling through Vulpin. Noah followed. Some lava started splashing up. "SHIP!!" "Hang on, Ship!" Noah said. Noah transformed into Big Chill and started breathing ice on the lava. It worked for a little bit, but the lava melted the ice and started flooding up again. Noah transformed. "Ultimate Big Chill!" Noah shot an ice flame on the lava. The lava froze. Ship broke through the ice. Noah detransformed and followed. The landed in the core. There was the cure in the metallic sphere. Noah walked up to it, but Noah suddenly got slapped aside. Kraab and Sevenseven landed. "You *cough* guys ag-*cough* again?" Noah said. "You seriously thought we'd let you come and get cured?" Kraab said. Sevenseven shot lasers at Noah. Noah transformed. "ChamAlien!" Noah turned invisible. He hopped on Sevenseven's back and kicked him. He turned visible. Kraab shot a blast, but Noah disappeared and dodged. He punched Kraab and kicked him away. He reappeared. "Merlinisapiens are not to be underestimated." Noah said. Noah started coughing and detransformed. He collapsed. Ship jumped over to Noah. "I'm okay." Noah said. Noah got up and touched the core. Kraab shot a laser at Noah, but Ship jumped in front as a shield. Noah jumped on the core. A bright light engulfed the screen and disappeared. "I'm cured!" "NOOO!" Later, Kraab and Sevenseven were being arrested. "That was kinda close." Said Noah. Ship started coughing. "Come on. Let's go to the core again." Noah said. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Ship Aliens *Ultimate Wildmutt *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *ChamAlien Villains *Kraab *Sevenseven Trivia *FIND BLOODY GIR! *This is da Season 9 Finale. SEASON 10 HERE WE COME! Category:Noah 10 Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Season Finales